


The pitch lack is only empty for some

by FireAlphaWolf



Series: Random Works [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Added As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlphaWolf/pseuds/FireAlphaWolf
Summary: After monsters are freed, well most monsters. There's still one out there, as someone tries harder and harder to free him.





	The pitch lack is only empty for some

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written like looooong ago, only now I wanted to post it cuz YOLO
> 
> (Words: 1747)

This is where it starts...????

* * *

  
I saw people hugging their coats tighter when a cold gust of wind breezed past them, it was cold but not cold enough for me.

It's been some time after the monsters were freed by the human child, approximately 10 years, in this timeline. I wasn't sure, for me time dosent matter so I don't keep track of it.

Keeping track of time is a waste since resets and loads messes up that. I could keep track of time but don't want to.

I usually don't hang around in the timelines themselves, but I needed a break. Especially after searching so long through the timeline for two monsters, I thought 'It should be simple! There's only a certain number of monsters plus with all the deaths! It will be easy!' Well?

Nope it's harder than trying to find a certain exact timeline at a EXACT second, in the whole multiverse tripled! Practically impossible without a search machine, or key in this case.

But when I lose that single key then it's impossible to even search a single stupid timeline!

I was stressed out, there was nothing to it. So I was heading to a bar that was said to have good food, it was celebrating it's 7 year anniversary so I thought to come along.

I spotted the wooden sign it read "Grillby's", I checked my black hoodie's pockets for any G and started counting...  
16 G and _his_  pendant were in my pockets  
Hmmm was it enough?  
If it wasn't I could always make some using anti-code but some monsters can sense something off about objects made from anti-code. I can also make them out of core code but that takes some energy and a little time, not like I have infinite of energy.

But I do have nearly infinite energy.

I decided to make some more G out of core code while I walked to the bar. When I reached the entrance to the building I had 40G more than I did before.

I held out my hand, palm touching the door. The door was made out of wood you could feel pulsating magic fused with the wood itself, the magic's owner seemed like a cheery fella that likes to joke.

The magic's purpose? I quickly read the code of the magic and somewhere between all those numbers I decoded a purpose of this magic.

Mostly it was told to see the intent of anyone walking by and scanning them of any... Hurtful objects such as blades, guns and bottled magic. It also told the owner the info of the type of creature is walking through human, monster or animal. Also monsters' type of magic.

Hmm this will not do me any good. I have to do something about it, before it registers me as a Error or a unidentifiable creature.

Immobilising it will do but will trigger a small warning to the owner. Eh, what is life without risks? Yolo!

I pushed the door inwards the door opened with ease as warmth from the bar welcomed me in.

I felt a few glances my way but ignored them, there seemed to be a few humans and mostly monsters here in this establishment.

Some monster dogs in the far left and some bunny monsters on the direct left of me a table of humans on the right and two humans at a table with some monsters on the far right.

The tables they sat upon were wooden like the floor the newly painted walls of the room practically glowed orange or was it the bartender? maybe it was both?

I walked up to the counter directly forward of the entrance a few bar stools there. I took a stool on the far right to be away from the nosy groups of the dogs and bunnies.

A fire elemental came towards me from his spot behind the counter and stared at me, he came closer and leaned on the counter silently asking me what I wanted.

"A burger and fries with some ketchup and orange juice" I spoke in a language he understands but is t local, the bartender looked surprised a little spooked but nodded his head and sent to the back.

I knew in all timeline Grillby knew the language like the back of his hand, well used to, so I was safe from my... Eh, problem...

I felt someone stare at me from my right. It was one of the humans that sat with the monsters, it looked like two monsters left leaving a goat monster and the two humans on their own.

I looked lazily over, staring a burning look at the eyes of the human. They looked very surprised and I could feel their fear crawling up their back.

A small wave of air pushed against my pale skin meaning a door nearby was opened, I stopped the staring contest that was between me and that brown eyed human. Instead focusing on the bartender that set down my food on the counter.  
"That will be 50 G..." Spoke the fire elemental in, wing dings, a rusty low voice that hasn't been used in a decade.

I nodded my head and pulled out the coins and set them I front of him.

He took one and inspected it, and nodded after checking it throughly.

"Tell me human... How do you know this... Language...?" Spoke the bartender in the same tone and language.

"All the creatures of the void know this language, it is needed for survival, and to know friend from foe." I spoke slowly and carefully knowing he hasn't spoken or heard wing dings in a while, stopping a few times making sure he understands.

When he turned to walk and serve one of the dogs I dug into my food, I was trying my hardest not to wolf down the delusions looking burger infront of me but to eat it like a civilized human.

I took a bite out of the burger the cheese complimented the medium raw beef, the lettuce tasted like it was just cut from the garden, the bun had absorbed some juice from the beef making the bun taste like the meat itself. The aroma from the meat was driving me wild.

I savored every bite, the fries were in the perfect zone of not too salty and not salty enough, plus the ketchup made it perfection.

And I washed everything down with sips of the orange juice.

Once I finished my food the fire chef walked by and collected the plates and I quickly finished my half full glass of juice with my head thrown back and swallowing the juice in one go, I put the glass down and the chef took it and walked away to set it down in the back room probably to have someone else to wash it, why? Well you should know this he's literally made of fire!

While I ate i took note that not only the brown eyed human was looking at me but one of the monsters came back and he was looking at me too, surprisingly he was a skeleton... Maybe the one I was looking for? If he is then where's the other one?

I hummed a familiar song as I relaxed my muscles and cleared my mind of all my problems that were made past these 72 hours approximately.

I while I was day dreaming the skeleton walked up to me and sat on the stool to the left of me, and started talking.

I only noticed when he tapped me on the shoulder to check if I was listening did I turn and look at him properly.

He wore a blue hoodie with white fur outlining the rim of the hood, black shorts and a white t-shirt that was probably last washed in the previous decade.

I hummed a 'what'. He looked at my face inspecting and remembering the details. I frowned and turned back to Grillby as he replaced the glass infront of me refilled with orange juice.

I hummed a silent 'thanks' to Grillby as he left. The skeleton then started speaking probably restating what he already said, "names sans..." He stretched out his hand to offer a hand shake, i have seen this trick so many times I weren't sure if it's gonna work.

I now remembered. This is sans, the monsters I was looking was him and his brother papyrus.

"Pleasure to meat you sans..." I spoke in WD (WD now stands for Wing Dings cuz I'm too lazy to write it every time), refusing the hand shake.

He looked shocked as he herd me, the look on his face told me that someone said something to him and now it was proven to be the truth. When he replayed the sentence in his mind he chuckled at the pun I made.

"Care for a walk- Uhh... I never asked your name..." He whispered the last sentence.

"It's Beth, Annabeth Goole(If you know from where the surname is I Officially love you)" I answered as I stood and payed for the orange juice, with my remaining coins.

I turned to leave and looked down to sans who was already standing outstretching his hand for me to take it, I refused as I started walking to the door.

I guess I didn't get what he meant by holding out his hand, the moment he took hold of my shoulder did I understand.

  
He wanted to teleport us away, ha. That won't work on me, since I still have that pendant in my pocket.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Sans" my voice got a octave lower and was filled with malice as his expression shook to complete shock and then a little anger flashed in his eyes before I put my hand on his and opened a portal to the void beneath our feet...

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I wrote this some time ago.
> 
> If someone says the OC is OP I will fite you, go ahead tease me! I like it :P


End file.
